


La distance et le contrôle

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [34]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Control, Drabble, Gen, Mutant Powers, slight angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Avec les pouvoirs qui sont les siens, Rogue n'a pas beaucoup de choix possibles.





	La distance et le contrôle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La réalité d'un fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142985) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La distance et le contrôle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** Rogue (Malicia)  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #o5. "Paranoia" d’après GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Prompt :** pour HalfAMoon >  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le moindre contact corporel peut blesser, voire tuer, la personne qu'elle touche... et lui farcir la tête de souvenirs, d'idées, d'opinions dont elle n'a que faire. Toutes ces pensées étrangères dans sa tête menacent parfois de la rendre folle. La culpabilité de les voler à leurs propriétaires et de risquer leur vie au passage, ruine peu à peu la sienne.   
Alors elle se couvre des pieds à la tête, elle évite les gens, elle fuit le contact même quand il est protégé : on n'est jamais trop prudent.   
À défaut de contrôle, peut-elle apprendre au moins la confiance en elle ?


End file.
